


Are We Alone?

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, M/M, Smut, kinkuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Despite the stress that came with Harry's fifth year, he's looking forward to sixth year. But that maybe have a little to do with who he's dating.I don't own anything, all rights go to their rightful creators.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Dean Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Are We Alone?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessiikaa15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiikaa15/gifts).



**Are We Alone?**

Harry nervously looked off to the side. He was currently in the Gryffindor dorms before being distracted by hot and demanding lips.

A very familiar body pressed itself against his own. But he didn’t hesitate to return the kiss. It was always a thrill when Dean kissed him. He could feel fingers threading into his hair, almost like giving him a head massage. His fingers were warm to the touch and he felt himself ache for to be touched. But it felt like Dean was purposely avoiding rocking against him.

If Dean wasn’t still kissing him, he probably would have whined. He was practically torturing him. He could feel himself aching but nothing was being done about it. He started to reach down when his hand was slapped away. The kiss was now broken.

“Dean…”

The Gryffindor in turn just laughed.

“Patience, Harry.”

“How can I have patience with you kissing me like that?” Harry complained.

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t kiss you on sight?” Dean grinned at him.

Despite the sexual frustration that Harry was feeling, he matched Dean’s grin.

“Though, if you’re feeling adventurous… I have an idea on what we could do?” Dean smirked at him as he slowly put a hand on where Harry’s cock was hidden.

Harry let out a deep moan, if he wasn’t hard already, he definitely was now.

“Here? Now?” Harry wasn’t sure if he was thrilled by the prospect.

“It’s not like we haven’t before.”

Harry did have to admit that Dean did have a point, they had done this before in the dorm. And the showers… but that was another story to tell. But they were at the chance of being caught, so he was a bit hesitant about it. It was one thing to have a quick release, but it was another for what Dean was suggesting. But then his cock throbbed, and he threw caution to the wind. He wanted Dean and given this year; it would be nice to let go.

Fingers trailed up and down where his cock was, and Harry groaned.

“Though I could always just jerk off in the showers,” Dean teased.

“You do that, and I will curse you,” Harry threatened.

“Considering the amount of spells and curses you know, I’m not about to take that chance,” Dean said, remembering last year with the DA.

“If you don’t do somethi—” Harry started to say before he was cut off.

Dean had placed his lips on Harry’s while sliding off his outside robes. He was still wearing shirt and trousers, so still a fair amount of clothes was still on. So, while he was distracting Harry, he pulled Harry closer to him.

Harry made a small noise of surprise but didn’t break their liplock. But he did notice as Dean started to slide his trousers and underwear, just enough that his arse was showing. And he probably would have made a note of compliant had Dean not started sucking on his neck. The spot that was very sensitive and Dean knew it. He had used it before, and he succeeded in making him lose any coherent thoughts. He felt putty in Dean’s hands, which is probably the reason he did it.

Then he realized that something wet was at his entrance. And none of his clothes had been taken off!

A finger was just tracing around his entrance, trying to coat it before gently pressing in.

Harry’s head was tilted back in a moan. He knew exactly what was coming and felt a thrill run through him. The initial penetration did sting slightly but it lessened the more it moved in and out of his body. He knew that Dean had already cast the self-lubrication charm, because he had felt it. The first few times it had made him slight shutter at the feeling. He hadn’t been used to it and now he was thankful for it.

His feet were practically dangling by his head, his arse practically for everyone to see. But somehow, he didn’t really care because Dean had hit that spot in him. He could have moaned, shouted, groaned for all he knew. But he didn’t want him to stop and when had Dean added another finger?

The burn from Dean’s scissoring his fingers was a pleasant one. That didn’t stop him from pumping his fingers in and out of him. The only disappointment that Harry felt was it wasn’t his cock, which was still hidden by his robes. Though he could see the bulge from it.

Dean’s eyes were raw with lust as he started at Harry. He didn’t take any of his clothes off, but he could feel his cock straining against his clothes. So, the moment it hit cold air, he hissed. His hand slowly gripped his cock and stroked it a few times. It was already hard; it had started to stiffen since their kiss. Harry always had managed to turn him on. But he knew that Harry felt the same way. It had been that way since their first kiss, maybe even before that. But those eyes had sucked him in since the moment he met him. He just never knew they would wind up dating and he had never felt gladder that he had sucked up his Gryffindor courage that day.

Harry’s body was a sight to behold, toned from Quidditch and being out in the sun. He probably would have lavished it with his tongue, but they didn’t have that amount of time. That didn’t stop him from kissing Harry as he guided his cock to his boyfriend’s entrance. His eyes met his before pushing in.

Dean could feel his eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment. Sex with Harry had always been mind blowing. Despite it being a bit messy their first time. The heat and pressure that surrounded his cock still felt intense. It was like Harry’s insides were sucking him in and touching in all the right places. He made a shallow thrust, feeling the groan before it escaped.

Harry’s eyes were blown wide as he moaned at the feeling of Dean pressing inside him. He could never get enough of the feeling. And just like when Dean’s fingers created that burning sensation, the initial penetration did the same. It was a welcomed feeling as Dean pressed further and further inside of him. Until the point where his cock was fully in him. There were days that he liked the quick thrust to the hilt or other times where it was slow. Today he would have preferred the quick thrust, but he loved it all the same.

Dean had to take a deep breath, his hands resting on Harry’s hips. There was no warning before he pulled out and pushed back in.

Harry howled that time and was so thankful for the silencing charms on the dorms. Because people may have wondered if he was being tortured. Perhaps being tortured of Dean not moving fast enough.

Dean was doing shallow thrusts, trying to hold himself back.

“Faster,” Harry panted.

Dean felt himself shutter before slowly picking up the pace. He had been trying to go slow to make this last longer. But he didn’t know how much privacy they would have. He growled as he slammed back in. It probably wouldn’t be long before he came.

There were some thrusts that were slower than others. His hands tightly gripped at the sheets; he was getting closer.

Harry’s body’s slightly twitched as he felt himself come in his own trousers. His face scrunched up; he would have to get them washed. Which the Hogwarts Elves were responsible for, but that that didn’t mean the feeling of cum on his underwear and skin was a nice feeling.

Dean’s breath was coming out in pants before his body stilled. He had been trying to chase after his release after Harry had came. He had noticed it instantly, though had to hide the snicker at the disgruntled look. But any humor was erased as his body shuttered and could feel himself cum inside of Harry. He slowly eased out but noticed the trail of cum that dripped on the floor.

That was when the both of them heard the door slam.

“I think we got caught,” Dean had a sheepish look.

Harry had a blissed-out look on his face, he didn’t have the energy to start panicking on who saw them.

“All I care about is a shower,” he commented.

Dean snorted, though he probably could use a shower as well. But that also meant there was a possible round two. He watched at Harry discarded the remaining clothes he had on. Obviously still displeased about cumming inside his clothes. Hopefully he would be able to make up for that.

Both were fully nude at Dean crowded Harry in the shower. They were definitely going to be having a round two. But at least Harry wouldn’t have to worry about cumming inside his clothes this time.


End file.
